The present invention relates to aroma dispensers. Specifically this invention relates to an aroma dispensing apparatus for selectively dispensing animal attractant scents, but the apparatus may also be used for dispensing other materials, such as room deodorizers and the like.
The use of scents or lures to attract animals is well known. The use of deer scents such as doe urine to attract deer, particularly bucks, has become more popular in recent years. While baiting game animals is generally illegal, the use of scents is allowed. Many animals including deer rely on the smell of urine and glandular secretions to communicate dominance and sexual activity. When used correctly, urine is the most reliable scent communicator, and provides for an excellent aid in hunting. When you use an animal scent as a hunting tool, it must remain fresh, so as to maintain its efficiency. Such scents are dispensed in a number of ways, and oftentimes, a hunter will use it on his clothing to mask his natural odors. Other times it is distributed at a site to attract game to that location.
One of the most effective devices for dispensing game scents is the type embodying a wick, or other absorbent material. The wick is saturated with an attractant in liquid form, which subsequently diffuses the odor into the air as the scent evaporates off the wick. When not in use, the diffusion device requires a closing means, preventing the attractant from excess evaporation, and furthermore eliminating the undesirable odor often produced from such attractants.
Numerous patents have been issued for game scent dispensing systems employing a wick for carrying the attractant, varying in their means of enclosing the wick for storing and transporting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,439 issued to Wilcox, discloses a sealable pouch, containing an absorbent pad saturated with attractant. The pouch is subsequently attached to the hunter by a lanyard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,899 issued to Dehart, discloses a sponge type wick within a housing, for mounting in a variety of locations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,274 issued to Speed, teaches of a pair of reservoirs connected by an exposed central string-like wick. Attractant flows from the upper reservoir down the wick to the lower reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,161 issued to Corbett discloses a container and a flexible cylindrical core containing a wick, which can be hung in a specific location from a lanyard, or partially pushed into the ground with the assistance of a conical ended container. The main disadvantage being the method of securing the wick within the container when not in use may be prone to opening, thereby releasing the attractant; when it is undesired to do so.
In light of the aforementioned patents and inventions, it thus is seen that a need remains for a device for easily dispensing animal scents which is convenient to use, easy to transport, and can be securely sealed when so desired. Accordingly it is to the provision of such a device that the present invention is primarily directed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a device for dispensing a wide variety of different scents, preferably, but not necessarily animal scents, wherein the attractant is contained within an inner sealable wick.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide for a refillable device for dispensing animal scents which is refillable once the attractant has significantly diffused, or if it is desired, to replace or exchange the attractant material for any reason, i.e. attractant has become rancid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a sealable device for dispensing animal scents that can be easily transported without concern that it may possibly open when undesired.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a device for dispensing animal scents which comprises a single component once assembled, preventing the separation and loss of separate parts.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.